grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Relics of Kounat
Relics of Kounat is the fourth Archimedia dungeon and marks Dio's second appearance. An NPC Dio will aid the players in the second room, attacking with his claw and using Onrush. However, his Artificial Intelligence coding is poor; he never runs, he hardly attacks, and his damage is low. Therefore, Dio is unreliable. In the second room, there are four waves of demonic creatures, adding another stronger creature in the next wave. The Dimensional Portal cannot be destroyed until the Assassin Champion, the Mini Boss from the fourth wave, is defeated. There is a 500 second timer during the whole battle. If it reaches zero, both Veron's and Drawl's Ghosts will spawn. Normal (76-78) Hard (77-79) Very Hard (78-80) Champion Mode (79-81) Monsters *Broken Kounat Cube (Nonviolent) *Dio (Ally) *Dimensional Portal *Garou *Garou Mage *Garou Berserker *Power Leader (Mini Boss) *Assassin Champion (Mini Boss) *Veron's Ghost *Drawl's Ghost *Veron (Boss) *Drawl (Boss) Story The Chase locate Kounat in ruins, and when they spot strange markings, they decide to investigate. Mari is shocked to learn of the Dimensional Portal's existence in the area. Also, they spot a demon, Dio, who is attempting to destroy the Portals and tries to push them aside, claiming these humans are "insignificant" and will get in his way. Nonetheless, the Chase still attempt to aid him. After the Portals have been destroyed and the demons all eradicated, Dio acknowledges the Chase having a "use" and is a bit shocked that Kounat has a survivor. Arme asks him to join the Chase and Sieghart attempts to convince him. However, Dio says that he does not need their help, but remarks that he needs to pursue private interests and decides to join them. Dialogue Beginning Where are we?! History has it that a powerful kingdom was completely destroyed by a great explosion. But since we're far from the epicenter of that explosion, we may find some traces of the old kingdom. Soul Stone...explosions...feels just like yesterday. Mari, you're definitely mysterious. Are you a time traveler? My memories are coming back bit by bit, but that, I don't know... Oh, I'm so sorry. That was a dumb question. Hold on! They say this place was destroyed ages ago, but something recently left these huge tracks all over this area. I kept thinking that same thing, too. I think we need to do a thorough search of this place! Crossway (The screen sidescrolls to a strange, purple vortex) !!! A dimensional portal? What's this doing here?! (The screen sidescrolls to a demon standing in front of a portal) Sebastian: Young Master. Humans have arrived. I'm aware. There's no need to concern ourselves with such weak creatures. Onrush! (Dio attacks the Dimensional Portal with his Onrush, but the portal isn't dented one bit) What is that, a demon? And I think monsters are spilling out of that dimensional portal there. But why is that demon destroying the portal? Who knows why, but if monsters are coming out of that portal, then we need to do something about that. Hmm? You insignificant little creatures are in my way. Hoo~ Look we're in the way! I like. Want to challenge us and see who's faster? Post Boss Battle So, what are we getting in the way of? Looks like there's some use for you after all. A demon who destroyed the dimensional portals. I remember reading somewhere, then, you must be one of the demons who defended Kounat? A survivor of Kounat? I have to admit, I'm a bit shocked. Wow. A real life demon, right here! Please, come along with us~! ... I think you're looking to do more than just temporarily sealing off a portal. If you came with us, I think we could be of some help. How about it? I don't need your help. However, I do have some private interests I need to pursue, so I will go with you. Alfred! Let's get ready. Trivia *Relics of Kounat is also known as Traces of the Ancient Kingdom or Ruins of the Ancient Kingdom in foreign servers. *After the events of Relics of Kounat, Ley arrives sometime later but Dio has already been long gone. She then meets Haunt and makes a contract with him to become Evoker. *Arme mentions about Mari being a time traveler. According to a foresight by Grandark in a Brazilian article, Void tried accessing a Time Machine and required something from Mari. *This is the only dungeon where Elesis does not say anything in the dialogue. *According to Geas's profile and The Awakening, Mari supposedly fainted upon entering this dungeon. However, she instead fainted at Thunder Hammer after hearing about the Demons. **On the other hand, she may have fainted at a later instance outside of dialogue as The Awakening shows her unconscious state when the Chase enter an indoor area. **This is proven to be canon in Monster Train 301's dialogue where Sieghart comments on Mari's disappearance, the lack of Mari's appearance in Zeruel Border and Zeruel, and the Aernas Hammer warping Mari to Kounat's Collapse. *Despite that Dio appears here, the dungeon doesn't mark his appearance. *This is the first where an NPC-like character actually aids players by attacking monsters, followed by Kounat's Collapse. *This is the second dungeon that has two different pathways leading to a different boss, the first being Xenia Border. However, this does not affect the dialogue what-so-ever. *Despite being two different crossways leading to a boss, the boss enemy is random. Category:Dungeons